


Reunion and Pain

by Wish069



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Sasuke is an only child with his single mother Mikoto and is on his last year of High school, this year they get a bunch of new teachers and one of them is a guy from the a esteemed Uchiha Family, Itachi Uchiha him and Sasuke seem to have a connection from the start although he is confused as to why. A connection that turns into more then just student teacher. Not long later there are reports of rapes going around on the news all the victims remeber of the guy is red eyes and the attack itself. And his only victims seem to be people from the Uchiha family.-----------I should clarify that it is not any of the relationships mentioned above that have the rape. I never thought I would do something like this but here I am. Lol





	1. Prologue: It begins Here

The man kissed down the Uchiha's neck and bit him hard till he drew blood. There was a whimper of pleasure coming from the Uchiha. The man was normally not this ruff with his Uchiha partner but sometimes they liked to spice it up a bit. His senses were enhanced dew to his lack of sight. The thrusting that hit him hard was ohoping so good.  

 

The man brought his spare hand to the Uchiha's throat  the other hand was currently occupied with the Uchiha's cock. Bow the Uchiha could feel the man's fingers hesitate around his throat. He asked the man to do this he was blind and compleatly usless to the family now. However he wanted one last moment with with the man above him ready to end his life like the Uchiha asked...

 

However he was hesitating now, he would not let him back out if it had to be anyone it had to be him. The Uchiha smiled sadly up at his partner this was the only way, there was a bearly audible "do it." From the Uchiha. And the man complied. Tears streaming down his face as he choked him the Uchiha could feel the oxygen leaving his lounges. 

 

It was painful but not as bad as hearing the sniffles fromm his partner... He felt bad for just a moment he wanted to back out. But then his father's raging voice was heard in his head. And was more sure then ever about this... he felt a new kind of darkness closing in on him as his body fought for air on its own. Now matter how much the Uchiha willed it not to.

 

He felt his end coming fast and was happy... This way... He would help his partner awaken something new... the last thing he heard and recidnized was a small "I love you..." The deep gruff voice he had heard all his life was now broken and week... But it was okay... Soon he wpuld be so much happier as finally the Uchiha gave into the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe I am doing this story but it's been on my mind for some time so here we are.


	2. Reunion-Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story wI'll be going through the three Uchiha's Provision and have the name of the the person's point of view in the chapter. I really hope everyone likes it.

Obito shut the door to his truck and pressed the button to lock it. He made sure he had everything before he left so he made his way to the building this was going to be his fourth year teaching at Konoha University. He smiled at the thought life was finally looking great after his accident when he was twelve. He had no memory of his life before the accident though witch had been rather hard to deal with. But how things seemed to be working out sense he came to work here. 

 

He entered the building and made his way down the familiar hallways he felt bad for the freshmen every year this place could be pretty confusing for a first timer he remembered when he first stated here the first few days he had been late to his own class room. Although it had been three years there was a studentist named Naruto Uzumaki who frequently still got lost. 

 

He chuckled at the thought maybe he would do better this year. When he made his way to the teachers lounge he sat in his usual spot not surprised at all to see Tobirama or Hashirama there already. Tobirama simply nodded looking over some papers with several different faces. Hashirama looked up and smiled to O it out he seemed always cheerful he never seemed upset or down or anything. He never understood how a man could be that happy all the time. 

 

"Hey Obito Tobi is just looking over the new teachers were getting sense a lot of them left." Obito sat down and looked confused "really? Well they got replaced quick." Tobirama looked up. "They look promising but we're just trying them out for now. It's not permanent yet." Obito asked for the list and stared looking them over himself.  

 

There was Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hetake, Rin Nohara, and Itachi Uchiha. That made him smile, a few months ago he had found out that he himself was a member of the esteemed Uchiha Family thanks to Itachi, he hadn't believed him at first but the Man had been stubborn and had plenty of proof. Now the two were good friends as well as rather close for cousins. No one knew that the two Uchiha were also a part of a secret organization called the Akatsuki.

 

They specialized in keeping peace around this town and sometimes other placed if they called for it. Obito didn't really consider himself a part of it but he had been begged to join by Itachi so he did. And he had to say they were rather interesting. He set the papers asaid Itachi was the only one who really interested him. The others well he would have to see. 

 

Obito had seen their room numbers as well as subjects he wpuld have to visit them all later Definitely Itachi first he would need to know about a certain student that was in this school let alone Itachi's first class. 

 

\--------------- 

 

It had been some time sense he had entered the place and none of the new people had shown up. Or they might have and gone straight to their class rooms, Obito sighed he got up Hashirama watching him looking confused, "I'll be back in a bit." Was his only response and he left the teachers lounge he really needed to find Itachi, some kids were in the hallway now when he passed them some smiled at him, for some reason a lot of the kids liked Obito. 

 

He smiled back of course but continued on his way soon though he found a bunch of kids crowding around a door trying to peek inside. "Why dose he wear that mask?" After familiar voice hit Obito's ears and he smiled to himself. Naruto. He walked over to the group of kids. "Shouldn't you all be getting to class now?" Naruto jumped as well as the other kids who were with him.Sakura had gasped and turned around. "Oh he Obito Sensei." 

 

Sasuke was with them as well he had tried not to look like he was in this even though he was caught. "Sorry but we were trying to look at one of the new guys." Obito sighed "well you will see him when you get to his class. And you know it's rude to spy on others. Now go on go." Naruto and Sakura looked crest fallen and we're walking away. "Hey Sasuke are you coming?" 

 

Sakura had turned back around when Sasuke didn't move. "Yeah in a moment I was to talk to him for a moment I'll catch up later." They nodded and dashed off. Obito looked down a thing Sasuke expectantly. "So word around the place is that you finally found out some of your heritage." Obito smiled sheepishly "yeah well more like it was shoved down my throat till I believed it but yeah." 

 

Sasuke smiled "well good for you," Obito smiled again a less shy one this time, he and Sasuke had a special bond in a way they were alike, Sasuke never knew his father being that his mother raised Sasuke by herslef. And Obito never knew his family sense ten accident. Now he knew something at least... Granted he knew what one person out of the family well two. But he wasn't supposed to talk about that. 

 

"Well don't let this get to your head and change you, your my favorite guy you know?" Obito nodded they fist bumped before Sasuke finally left to catch up with his friends, speaking of wich he was still looking for the elusive Uchiha, he had been about to leave when he stopped and looked back at the room, he had seen the kids spying on one of the new teachers... He went up to the door and opened it. Letting himself in (he tended to do that) and saw one of he new guys for himself. 

 

The man behind the desk looked up he had silver fluffy hair and dark blue almost black eyes, he wore a surgical mask so Obito couldn't see much of his face. He looked well built from where Obito was standing pretty attractive if he had to say so. "Hey your Kakashi right? Figured sense we are working together for a bit I might as well introduce myself. Its" "Obito..." 

 

Kakashi cut him off well that was weird. He must have seen his own form, "we'll yeah okay, so introductions are not necessary so I'll see you later." He was about to leave when he heard the chair move and Kakashi call for him. "Obito wait" He stopped and turned to face the silvernet he was confused by the pleading look on Kakashi's face. "You... You don't remember me?" 

 

Obito tilted his head to the side a little "should I" Kakashi came a little closer, Obito would take his comment earlier back he was VERY well built. And a lot taller then he thought Kakashi was a few inches taller then Obito so maybe about six feet. "You are Obito Uchiha right? We were childhood friends how can you not remeber?" Okay this was get it going weird... Obito turned to face him "I was in an accident when I was twelve I don't remember anything before that. So if we were then sorry I don't remember you." 

 

Kakashi looked a little crest fallen but seemed to understand the situation, Obito shifted awkwardly not really knowing get what to say, had they really been childhood friends? Kakashi cut him from his thoughts, "we'll hey you know you may not remeber me but... Maybe because of that we could be new friends?" Obito thought for a moment... He had always been slightly curious about his past and clearly this guy seems to know him. 

 

But then they would have this shared history together that Obito knew nothing of... "Well maybe... I'll think about that. But you know we are working together for some time so we will see okay?" Kakashi nodded seemingly okay with that response. Obito smiled a little and waved before he left he still needed to find Itachi and talk to him about Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Yay they meet at least. Btw I am having trouble deciding on what ship eather KakaObi or ObiRin. Let me know in the comments what you would like and I'll put that tag in as well.


	3. New Teacher-Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo one of the new teachers lol. Two I added Gai for P.E. reasons lol.

Sasuke caught up with Naruto and Sakura who were waiting by his locker Naruto smiled. "Flirting with your crush?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, "don't even idiot you know he will only be a brother to me." Naruto laughed "yeah I know it's fun to tease you though." Sakura nodded in agreement they knew Obito had taken a special interest in Sasuke. 

 

Obito and Sasuke clicked rather quickly dew to similar living situations and stuff, Obito had helped him whenever he could Sasuke's mother had tried to make him stop not trusting him for a while but soon came around and now Obito was really close with the family. Like Sasuke said he was like an older brother to him now. He was happy to know that he knows something about his past now, did he like that he turned out to be an Uchiha... No but he wasn't but he was still happy for him.

 

He was shaken from his thoughts when Sakura grabbed his hand he looked down at her blushing face. "You know Sasuke we still have a half an hour to kill. Maybe we can go do something just the two of us." Sasuke sighed for some reason he had the attention of every girl almost in this school. He took his hand away from her. "No thanks I have stuff to do." Sakura pouted 

 

Naruto came up beside her "hey I'll go." Sakura rolled her eyes now, "yeah right Naruto" now Naruto pouted Sasuke sighed grabbing his stuff out of his locker and shutting it. "I'll see you guys later." With that he waved and walked off he was on his way outside when he spotted Obito Talking to someone he didn't know. He stopped curious despite his urgency. 

 

The man had long Black hair tied into a low ponytail black eyes like Obito and he was a little shoter. He seemed to be a little slim almost femanen but here was no mistaking the features of an Uchiha. Sasuke sighed he may like Obito but he didn't know he was one to begin with... This was going to be trouble... As long as he didn't have any of that guys classes he would be fine. 

 

The two men were talking urgently so Sasuke let them be. He went outside it was cold out witch made his teeth chatter in seconds but he needed his schedule and the place was in the next building so he needed to hurry. But he was a pretty fast speed walker, he had originally planned to get it earlier but Sakura and Naruto dragged him all the way over to kneel for rent really teachers rooms to try to get a sleek peek of him. 

 

It hadn't been fun and a complete waste of time the guy had his face covered for goodness sake. He was relived to step into the warm building he went over to the receptionist and she smiled a slight blush on her face. Sasuke ignored it and walked up with his usual stoic expression. "Sasuke Sarutobi" She nodded and began typing on her computer soon he heard the noise of a printer running and she handed him the printed Schedule. Sasuke nodded his thanks and before she could ask the question he knew she wanted to ask he left. 

 

Going back outside he looked at the classes on his list. Thank goodness he had one of Obito's classes, although it was like the last one of the day. Looking over rather rest, he saw he had Kakashi as well one of the new people as well as Rin. He stopped  the cold and everything else fading into the background. His first class was his math class, witch he didn't mind that part it was one of his favorite classes, one of the only ones that tested Sasuke... It was the teacher he had a problem with... The teacher was Itachi Uchiha... "Well great..." 

 

He sighed and out the schedule away today was going to be a long day... When he walked back inside now in a pretty fowl mood. He hated those huge Family's that always seemed to take everything The Uchiha's especially. They had this huge company that owned like almost everything in the city. It was anoying and their family was huge... He hadn't rialized how much time he had been standing at his locker when suddenly Naruto's hand was on his shoulder. 

 

"Dude you coming to class?" Sasuke looked at his phone and sigehd... What was wrong with him this morning he normally wasn't this bad at managing his time. He closed his locker having gotten his stuff and nodded leading Naruto sense still after four years he didn't low the place at all. Good thing they had all their classes together it seemed like. 

 

\-----------------

 

Sasuke was in the back as usual they were waiting for Itachi to arrive  witch he shouldn't be much longer class didn't start for another five minutes everyone just was way to excited for the new teachers Sasuke could care less to be honest he already knew Minato him being Naruto's father and the others. Well no he didn't know them and didn't really care, especially for this Itachi guy. 

 

The only problem was he knew he heard the name before he just couldn't place where he knew of him thanks to Obito he had talked to him on the phone the night he found out about his heritage, and it was thanks to Itachi he did. But it was before that. Sasuke was drawing in his spare not book while thinking. Suddenly the class went silent and he heard the door close. 

 

Sasuke looked up and speak of the devil he was finally here Sasuke watched as a familiar figure walked into the room. His mind flashed back to earlier when he saw Obito a guy... It was him Sasuke's jaw dropped this guy didn't look much older then any of them in the classroom he could see that everyone was thinking the same thing. He looked to maybe be four or five years idler then them all give or take and he was their teacher?

 

"Well welcome to your first period class, it doesn't start for another few minutes so if you have any questions to ask me I guess now would be your time." Sasuke felt his heart rate speed up at the sound of his voice it was rather deep for such a young guy. The first one to ask something was of course Naruto, "so how old are you?" Itachi smiled slightly Sasuke guessed he expected the question. 

 

"I'm 20 and to answer the next question that I know is inevitable yes I am in fact Fugaku's son and supposed to be  heir to the company, however I took an interest in helping others, wich lead me to here. If I can help any of you reach your true potential in life then so be it." Sasuke actually found himself to be impressed by this guy... He seemed diferent from all the other Uchiha people he had meet maybe Obito rubbed off on him. 

 

He found himself smirking at the idea they hadn't meet til recently so he doubted that. Before anyone else could ask another question though the bell range Itachi smirked going over to his desk and pulled off a stack of papers "now this is a very small test it's not to tuff it's more just so I can get an idea of where everyone is in their skill level of this class. And it's not just me. You will be getting something like this from all the new teachers." 

 

Sasuke heard groaning from some of the other students witch made Itachi smirk. "Hey don't blame me it wasn't my order." And with that he started passing out the papers, every night as going smoothly till he came over to Sasuke's own desk and looked down again him for a moment. Sasuke looked up at him expecting his own test without fuss but Itachi was just staring at him. He began to get uncomfortable as some of the class noticed to and we're watching. 

 

"What's your name?" Sasuke stared back at him why did he need to know that? "Umm It's Sasuke..." He noticed Itachi's eyebrows go up a tiny fraction before he let put a humph and gave his paper to him. Sasuke watched confused as he walked away. His was going to be a long day indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if it isn't obvious by now Sasuke has no idea he is Itachi's brother lol. But don't worry he will find out soon


	4. Hard Moments-Itachi

Itachi sat at his desk eating his lunch and looking over the papers, most of the students were where they needed to be thank goodness, after he looked over a few more. He set them down and sighed looking over the death where he had been sitting, Itachi remembered Obito's warning that Sasuke was in fact a student here and that he needed to watch himself in order to keep the secret and keep him safe. 

 

However that was a lot easier said then done, today he saw Sasuke for the first time sense he himself was seven years old. It had taken every fiber of Itachi's being not to do or say the things he wanted. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by some noise outside his class room. He stood up and looked out the door hearing voices, one of them sounded like Obito except he sounded a little flustered and frustrated. 

 

 "I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Itachi frowned Obito told him about his encounter with Kakashi he guessed he might be talking g to him now. Itachi began to look around for his cousin and soon found him cornered by a brunet and a blond. The brunet was a girl with shoulder length straight hair Itachi couldn't see her face though and the blind looked like an older version of Naruto but with longer hair and no birth marks on his face. 

 

The brunet spoke "come on we qere child hood friends how can you not remeber me. If this is a joke it's not funny." The the blond looked concerned as he spoke "Rin I think he's telling the truth, remeber what Kakashi said?" Itachi walked over when he caught Obito's eye he looked relived. "He is telling the truth when he says he doesn't know you." 

 

The two strangers turned around at the sound of his voice the brunet he now noticed had what looked like purple bandaids on her cheeks and brown eyes, Itachi knew now this was Rin he bearly remembered her from when Obito and him were younger she clearly remembered him though sense she smiled when she saw him. 

 

Itachi smiled a small smile back at her and went to stand next to Obito "you see I don't know of he told you but when he was younger had was in a bad accident and he doesn't remember anything from before." Rin's smile fell "so Kakashi was right..." Obito looked a little crest fallen to disappoint them but Itachi knew it wasn't his fault. "Look I know we got to a bad start but... Maybe we could be friends..." 

 

That seemed to brighten her mood a little and she nodded the blond smiled "well I guess it's what we can hope, sorry about earlier" Obito shrugged Itachi kept staring at the blond "are you Naruto's father?" The blond smiled "I am my names Minato Namikaze." Itachi nodded to him "Itachi Uchiha, your son... Is an interesting character." Minito laughed I hear that a lot." 

 

Itachi knew Naruto's situation he like Obito had been in a accident except it was when he hand his family had been on their way home from the hospital a few days after his birth the accident had been so bad it almost killed the whole family, the only reason they had escaped was because a passerby Tobirama had found them in time. However it had been to late for Naruto's  mother Kushina and she died moments after the loaded her into the ambulance with her family. 

 

Sense then Tobirama found it his responsibility to help Minato raise the child and now the two men were in a committed relationship. Itachi knew that two lovers working together as well as them being Naruto's parents would bring trouble but he couldn't help and smile at the thought. Obito, Rin and Minito now seemingly okay began talking, Itachi gave Obito a questioning look and Obito nodded saying he was okay. Itachi nodded and began to walk back to his class room when he saw a certain someone down the hall. 

 

He knew he should leave him be but he couldn't help but call out to him. "Sasuke come here a moment." Sasuke had been talking to Naruto and Sakura when he heard Itachi's voice he turned around to look in his direction. He nodded and it looked like he was telling his friends to go on without him for they began to walk away as he began to walk Itachi's way. 

 

When he was in front of Itachi he looked up at him expectantly Itachi thought it was rather adorable how Sasuke only made it to his shoulder but mentally shook the thought away. He called him over for a reason. "I was just reviewing my test papers and I have to say I'm rather impressed with yours." Sasuke shrugged Itachi guessed he got praise like that a lot. 

 

"I mean it and trust me when I say I don't give praise lightly Sasuke, you got a purfect score, in fact your the first to do so." At that Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Really?" Itachi nodded Sasuke shifted a little clearly embarrassed now, "we'll I mean I have a near eidetic memory so it's a little easier for me. Just wait till Shikamaru is in the class he will do way better then I ever could." 

 

Itachi wpuld normally doubt that but he knew Sasuke was right if Shikamaru worked hard without complaining it was "such a drag" He would be top student instead of Sasuke. Or so he heard, Itachi was watching Sasuke and couldn't help himself he patted the boys head and watched the shock appear on his face. "Keep it up, your a lot better then you give yourself credit for." And with that Itachi left the situation before it got worse. 

 

He was in his classroom now sighing this wasn't fair... he hadn't seen Sasuke in years and he had to pretend he didn't know him? The sensible part of Itachi knew it was for Sasuke's safety from that freak... But this was so hard... he was right there and he couldn't say a word... for so long all he earned and yearned for was to see his little brother and now he has... 

 

And Sasuke didn't even remember him... Why did life had to be so crude to Itachi and his family all he wanted was for the four of them to be together again yet he knew that wasn't possible till this man was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the reason I had him patch is head instead of jabbing Sasuke's forehead is because well... Sasuke doesn't remeber him nor can he for reasons unknown and he's afraid that if he did well he might trigger a memory or something. So yeah sorry about that.


	5. The News-Obito

Obito shut the folder of all his tests he still had yet to grade and groaned slamming his head down on his desk and sighing. He was careful not to hit the scarred side of his face being as it was more sensitive then the rest of his face. His meetings with Rin, Minato, and Kakashi had disturbed him slightly, not so much Kakashi sense he had been less pushy about the whole thing going but still. How could he have had a whole past with these three people and not remember a single moment. 

 

This had been exactly why he hadn't wanted to know about his past for moments like this... But ever sense Itachi had helped him discover who he really was it was becoming harder and harder to stay away from it. Especially now that these three people came along. Yes he had a nice conversation with Rin and Minito afterwards but the moment had been so awkward. 

 

"You okay?" The new voice made him jump a little and his head shot up to see Sasuke's concerned face. "Dude make sure to knock you're like a ninja sometimes it's anoying." Sasuke smirked at Obito's harsh tone, "oh and like your any better?" Obito smiled back crossing one leg over the other. "You know it's lunch and your spending it with me?" Sasuke suddenly seemed nervous and shifted a little a little habit he had and rarely showed. It mustill email serious if he was actually showing he was nervous. 

 

Obito sighed patting the seat by his desk and Sasuke sat down, "what is it Sasuke?" Sasuke took a deep breath before he spoke, "I was just kind of wondering... How long have you known Itachi?" Obito was a little confused at the question but thought for a moment. "Umm about a year now that I remeber, I've only known as few months that I'm related to the guy. Why do you ask?" 

 

Sasuke seemed to need a minute before he continued, "we'll I talked to the guy and he seemed to know me for some reason. Did you talk about me a lot?" Obito inwardly sighed in relief, Sasuke had given him an excuse did he hate lying to him yes, but he knew it was for Sasuke's safty. "Yeah I do i mean how could I hot your an awesome kid." 

 

Sasuke looked a little unconvinced but after a few moments decided not to argue and stood up. Obito felt so guilty doing this... But what choice did he have. Before Sasuke left Obito called out. "Hey how is your mother doing?" Sasuke looked back at him that seemed to lift his spirits a little. "Good, I mean the stuff going on the news about that guy going around has her freaked out a little but other then that she's fine. " Obito tilted his head a little. 

 

"What guy?" Sasuke looked around and found the remote, he took it off Obito's desk and turned on his TV. "Should be running the story right now." Obito watched curiously as the reporter women began to run off the story. 

 

"Now to our top topic of the day, I'm sure you all remeber the death of Izuna Uchiha twenty-one years ago. How he and been raped and strangled by an unknown man. Now it seems as if a few months ago that same man has returned and has has already claimed a victims. The Victim who told their story wishes to remain anonymous but they seem to remeber the same last thing as several other Victims. All they seem to remeber is the rape itself as well as the the choking and red eyes." 

 

Obito's breath hitched when she said the description of the attack itself suddenly his mind flew back to a few months ago, fear began to pound itself into his body and his chest began to feel tight. Obito was gasping for breath now  his chest was so tight he couldn't breath, he heard a faint "Obito are you okay?" Obito couldn't answer he gripped at his chest and Sasuke's voice was all but gone now all he heard was the pounding of blood in his ears. 

 

His vision began to swim as the room swayed blurry figures were in front of him some part of him knew he was having a panic attack, he suddenly felt himself being shoved down his head between his legs now being forced to take small shallow breathes. After what felt like an eternity Obito felt himself begin to calm down his breathing steadily grew more stable and his heart slowed down somewhat. 

 

After a few more minutes the hand that were forcing g him down relented somewhat and Obito sat up he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He peeked through his hands to see Itachi looking at him concern on every feature of his face. Sasuke was behind him looking concerned as well. Obito rested his hand in his lap and gave them a reading smile. "I'm okay now thanks..." He heard the news in the background still talking about the whole thing he grabbed the remote and shut it off. 

 

He hadn't noticed that Kakashi was there as well he was in the door way, Obito raised an eyebrow in question at him and Kakashi stepped in. "I was coming to ask you something, but then... Are you okay?" Obito nodded he cast a look at Itachi a knowing look on his face. "I'm sure he's fine now." Obito looked at him greatfully. Then turned to Kakashi "what did you want to ask?" 

 

Kakashi was rubbing neck concern was still in his eyes but clearly the subject was dropped. "I was going to ask of maybe... If you had some time after work if we could maybe do something together?" Obito thought for a minute but before he could answer Itachi got a surpriseingly mischievous grin on his face witch wasn't like him at all. 

 

"Oh my Kakashi are you asking my cosine on a date?" Sasuke snorted next to Itachi when Kakashi clearly began to get red in the face. "No I'm not I just-" "What's going on?" Everyone turned to the door to see Minato, Rin, Tobirama, Naruto, and Sakura all peeking in the room. It was Minato who had spoken, again before Kakashi could respond Obito cut in. "Kakashi is asking me on a date." Kakashi was even more embarrassed now. 

 

"I AM NOT!" Everyone at the door began to snicker Naruto of course joined in. "What Kakashi, is he just so irresistible that you have to ask him out within the first few hours of meeting him?" Kakashi sighed and was about to storm out before Obito grabbed his hand. He put on his best innocent face even though the tone of his voice was rather suggestive. "Don't worry Kakashi I don't bite to hard." Everyone by now was bursting out laughing even Tobirama had a emus ed expression. 

 

Kakashi was about to leave in a huff but Obito called out to him serious now. "Hey Kakashi. Yeah I'll go tonight." Kakashi sighed a little "there was it that hard to say yes?" Before Obito could answer he left a few minutes later the bell range and signaling lunch was over and they and a few minutes to get to their class. "Okay everyone go away." Obito stood up kicking everyone out of his room. Before Itachi left he turned to Obito when everyone left. 

 

"Are you sure your okay? I thought the therapy was helping." Obito shrugged "I'm fine it's just I always avoided the topic so I'm sure that didn't help. But I'm okay." Itachi nodded then went to his own class room. Obito sighed trying to pull himself together. He really thought he was finally getting over this but his earlier episode proved him wrong... Would he ever get over this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided that by chapter ten I will post the second relationship tab with Obito so far it looks like it's going to be KakaObi that's the only one I have so far.


	6. Behavior-Sasuke

The past few weeks Sasuke noticed something about Obito, ever sense the news incident he had been acting rather unusual... He was ten times more irritable the slightest thing wpuld set him off, even in class especially when he heard whispers about what was going on the news. The only time he acted himself was when he was with their strange group of friends. 

 

Rin, Kakashi and Minito were a part of it now including Tobirama, but even then he seemed on edge Sasuke had a feeling he knew the cause, the news and been talking about that strange person and that was when he had his panic attack. Sasuke had a feeling Obito himself was a victim to this freak. But every time he tried to talk to him about it Obito would give a glare that sent dangerous chills down his spine and would drop the subject right away. 

 

He was begging to feel like he was loosing his relationship with the older man and he didn't want to. He had started asking the others but they all were amazed as he was. Even Kakashi who seemed to be becoming rather close with the Uchiha. But even Kakashi was drawing blanks to Obito's strange behavior, Sasuke only had one person left to turn to and maybe get answers. He was on his way there now, it was after school and everyone was basically gone. 

 

However this person always stayed at least an hour after so this was his only chance to talk to him. Sasuke finally made his way to the door to his relief it was open already and he stood in the door way about to announce himself when he heard Itachi's voice. He seemed to be speaking to someone on the phone. "Yes I am being careful, I know there is a chance for him to find out but he won't. Yes I'm sure... Yeah he's doing okay, he really great actually acing my class perfectly. I know it's amazing... Yeah I saw the news... Not so well... No I'm not asking him to-... Father he had a panic attack just hearing about it can't ask him to." 

 

Sasuke heard enough he knocked on the door to grab his attention, Itachi looked over and brightened a little when he saw Sasuke. "Hey dad I have to go, I love you to." He hung up the phone and turned room Sasuke. "I'm surprised your here your usually the first one gone." Sasuke smiled he would admit over the past few weeks Itachi had been like Obito and had been a little persistent to get close to him, Sasuke had been slowly opening up to Itachi and now they were pretty good friends. 

 

Though they did keep it out of school hours of course witch was why Sasuke was only now coming to him to talk. "Well I need to talk to you, I'm a little worried about Obito, he's been acting different sense he heard the news a few weeks ago." Itachi frowned "yes I know I don't know what to do..." Itachi rested his chin on his palm Sasuke guessed he was worried to being as they were cousins and all. The way his hair hid some of his face though it shined so perfectly and was casting the purfect shadow over his face. 

 

Sasuke would admit now... Sense day one he sort of had a crush on Itachi and the more he got to know him the stronger it got much to Sasuke's dismay, he was his teacher for Kami sake. Sasuke walked over he was a little nervous confronting him but something struck him this morning he thought the look Itachi and Obito had scarred after his panic attack had meant nothing but now... He was sure Itachi new something. 

 

"Look what I want to talk to you about... It can't be here... Do you know anywhere that's more private?" Itachi stared at him his expression was unreadable. Soon he looked down at his desk thinking, Sasuke tried not to watch the way Itachi played with his bangs subconsciously. Before he sighed and looked up at Sasuke "do you drive?" Sasuke nodded Itachi stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and after putting it on he wrote something on the back of a paper and handed it to Sasuke. 

 

"Meet me there in a half an hour." And with that he left Sasuke looked at the paper confused when he saw the writing he took a moment to admire it. He had such lovely handwriting... Well coming from a corporate heir of course his handwriting then he looked at the address and he froze. This was going to be bad.... 

 

\---------------- 

 

Sasuke had parked his car in the parking lot across the street he leaned against the door of his own car and stared at the building the Uchiha crest on the large building he sighed. He never thought he would ever step foot in in the Uchiha  corporate building. He sighed and got off the car when he saw Itachi's car go over to the parking lot. Sasuke went across the street to meet him Itachi looked around a bit before he spotted Sasuke. 

 

He waved him over and when Sasuke was beside him Itachi nodded, "stay with me and you will be fine." Sasuke nodded and they walked twords the building together, the inside was nothing like Sasuke thought it was just the entrance and the place was huge there were a lot of people walking around their footsteps clicking on the floor. Sasuke was a little intimidated he was fine with groups of people in the hall at school but... Crowds like this freaked him out a little he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Itachi smiling reassurance at him. 

 

His hand trailed down to his wrist and he began to lead him through the crowd of people Sasuke noticed a lot of the girls looking Itachi's way and whispering with blush on their face. This happened to himself at school but for some reason instead of getting annoyed... Well he was annoyed but there was an unknown emotion warming into his heart. He shrugged it off soon making into the elevator. Thank goodness the elevator had no knew in it. 

 

Itachi took his hand away and ores sedan a botten. "This is the employee elevator were going to my office." Sasuke looked at Itachi a little confused "I thought you said..." Itachi looked passive "I did say I don't work there and I wish to help people yes, but the whole teaching thing is temporary... My father Fugaku Uchihalet me become a teacher for a special reason. One I'm afraid I can't share with you it's classified." Sasuke frowned he understood that much at least. 

 

Soon the elevator bell range and the doors opened up, Sasuke's jaw almost dropped there were a lot of people here as well though they were dressed up and we're all at their desks he noticed a few give him looks when he stepped out with Itachi. A lot of them were diferent but Sasuke picked out some Uchiha right away they were very distinct people. He wondered how he didn't know about Obito sooner. 

 

The walk didn't take long though there was definitely a noticeable guy he was an Uchiha a little taller then Itachi with short curly hair the moment he laid eyes on Itachi he admidiatly brightened and made his way over. Sasuke saw a actual smile appear on Itachi's face. The kind of smile he only saw when he hip Unger out with him and his friends. "Shisui your back from your trip." 

 

The two men embraced Shisui had a smile on that reminded Sasuke of Naruto "hey Itachi it's been a while how have you been, more importantly are you being nice to those students of yours?" Itachi snorted "what do you take me for." The two kept talking Sasuke began to get a little uncomfortable a lot of the Uchiha were giving him weird shocked expressions, he could tell these two were close but.. Sasuke tugged on Itachi's jacket getting his attention. Itachi looked guilty now looking at him apologetically. 

 

"Sorry Shisui this is one of my students Sasuke," Shisui looked down at him staring for a moment before holding out his hand. "Hey nice to meet you, Itachi talks about you a lot." Sasuke bit his lip a little nervously, he did? "Shisui I'm sorry we can catch up latter I need to speak with him for a moment. Shisui nodded and let them go Itachi lead him through the end floor a little more Sasuke looked around at the amount of stuff on theme wall. 

 

They sure had a lot of important people... All the Uchiha pictures on the wall well... He shifted a little following Itachi finally making to the meeting date of the hall. Did the floor for one man and his employees have to be so large? They made their way inside Itachi shutting the door behind Sasuke closing the blinds and turning the light on. "Just to make it clear this isn't mine yet, it will be soon so no one uses it, that's why I suggested we talk here." 

 

Sasuke looked around the floor was a nice red carpet compared to the rest of the marble looking floor at the entrance or the other carpet in the employee section the office was dimly light dew to just the little lamp on the destroyed being on. The desk itself looked made of some nice looking wood and the bookshelf in the corner looked like it was made by the same stuff. 

 

Itachi sat on the desk itself gestureing Sasuke sit in the chair in front. It was made of nice brown leather though it did look a little worn suggesting it was used a lot before it was brought here. Sasuke sat in it surprised it was a lot more comfortable then it looked. "So what's on your mind?" Sasuke took a deep breath he had been thinking about what to say the whole way here then he just decided to just ask it out right. Better then beating around the bush right? 

 

"It's... About Obito ever sense he heard the news he's been acting different, and I want to help him but don't know how, I know you must be worried to because he's your family but... He's like a older brother to me he's done so much for me and my mother, but I... I just don't know what to do he acts so cold to me it's weird..." 

 

Itachi listened in silence till Sasuke was done he looked deep in thought taking everything Sasuke said into consideration. "Look I understand how you feel belive me I do, but he is acting cold because he doesn't want you getting involved in what's going on with him. He's not just doing it to you he is to everyone because he's afraid that you guys might get hurt somehow if he involves you." Sasuke stared at Itachi that did make sense but... 

 

"You know what's wrong with him don't you?" Itachi's eyes widened a little "why are you asking me that?" Sasuke frowned "I saw the look you guys had when he had his panic attack, you know something at least please tell me." Itachi looked at him his expression was unreadable for a long time before he sighed. "Look your right I do know but I can't tell you yet, and before you ask why it's only because I need to ask him, it's his problem not mine I can't just go and blab my mouth off when I promised I wouldn't." 

 

Sasuke looked stunned "then why ask if it's even okay to tell me." Itachi smiled "because your worried for him, I understand what that's like." At look appeared that Sasuke didn't exactly know how to process it was so diferent from everything else he had ever seen on that face, he didn't even know why. Itachi hopped off the desk after checking his watch. "Your mother must be worried let's talk some other time okay?" 

 

Sasuke nodded sitting up and following him out of the office the long hallway would always anoy him I mean come on he didn't need this long of a hallway just to get to the office. The pictures suddenly caught his attention and he stopped to look at them. Itachi noticed and earned back next to him "something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head looking some more they were and Lloyd pictures of people he had never seen clearly they were Uchiha but it all lead down to the end of the hall. To a guy who looked a lot like Itachi. 

 

"Is that your dad?" He asked pointing to it. Itachi looked where he was pointing and nodded. "Yeah he has the same thing that one on the far end is the founder of the company, and all these are the successors of it, I'm going to get mine up there soon." Sasuke smiled suddenly feeling rather proud of Itachi. He was looking at all the pictures when a certain one caught his eye. 

 

"Who's that?" Itachi looked over suddenly frowning, "that's Izuna... He died when I was born, the guy that the police are tracking down. He was his first victim." Sasuke walked closer to get a better view he suddenly wished he hadn't, the guy was basically a mirror of Sasuke, the only difference was the long hair how could he looked so much like this guy? 

 

He suddenly had so many questions for Itachi about him but Itachi began to lead him away. "Come on let's go we've looked enough." Sasuke frowned he had a feeling Itachi was leading him away on purpose but didn't ask. When they got to the cubicle aria Shisui caught up to them, "hey Itachi where are you going your supposed to be working you know." Itachi nodded "yeah I know but I'm just making sure he gets to his car safe." 

 

Sasuke frowned "hey I don't need watching you know." "Yes I know but it's still crowded down in the lobby and you don't seem to do to well with crowds." Sasuke's frown deepened he shrugged off Itachi's hand he hadn't needed to tell the whole word that. "I'm fine." Itachi seemed to since he overstepped his bounds and nodded. "Sorry about that." Sasuke felt bad clearly he had hurt the man Shisui walked over. "Hey Sasuke if it helps any Itachi is the same way." 

 

Sasuke looked surprised at him "you don't seem to." Itachi smiled "well I'm in a class full of a bunch of students I have to be fine." Sasuke suddenly smiled feeling slightly closer to the man Itachi had ended up helping him anyways Shisui had come with as well, Sasuke was begging to like him he was rather outgoing and clearly he and Itachi were really close. Itachi at his car had given him his number in case he ever needed to talk, Sasuke had at first insisted it wasn't necessary but Itachi gave it to him regardless. 

 

He waved to them as he drove off he had something to do when he got home, he needed to do some research on Izuna it was just a bit to much of a coincidence that Sasuke looked so much like this guy. It made him a little scared to, if he was this rappers first victim what we're the odds if he ever saw Sasuke, he wouldn't go after him as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait is hope it was worth it, 
> 
> PS Shisui will have a pretty big role in this soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I am a HUGE role player so if you ever feel in the mood add me on Discord.
> 
> Username. Obito (Silverwing069)#7040


End file.
